My Sonny Munroe
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: There is a fire in Sonny’s apartment and she is left fighting for her life. Can Chad pick up the pieces? CHANNY FIC! I love the pairing.


**DISCLAIMER: **I own no rights to Sonny With A Chance or any of the characters.

**A/N:** May be depressing, sorry about that.

**SUMMARY: **There is a fire in Sonny's apartment and she is left fighting for her life. Can Chad pick up the pieces?

**TITLE: **My Sonny Munroe

Looking back at the McKenzie Falls set, Sonny sighed and walked to the So Random set. She had the best day with Chad. They were growing closer everyday and they were like best friends. That was the problem though; they were friends and just friends. She loved Chad more than anything else but he just saw through her.

"Hey Munroe, you forgot this." Chad smiled whilst handing her phone over. "So were ya going now?" She shrugged and placed the phone in her bag.

"Prop house probably. I have to go over lines for tomorrow." He nodded and smiled sweetly again before turning around and leaving. When she was there, she sat on the sofa and looked over the paper. She giggled a couple of times at the words and then returned to a straight face. When she had finished, she swung open the door and headed for the car park. It was raining outside and Sonny was freezing so Chad offered her a lift. Thunder was crashing and lighting flickered across the sky. Sonny hated stormy weather and when she got home, she was relieved to be safely inside. A faint hissing noise was heard in the apartment and she could smell something in the air that was strange. Thinking nothing of it, she turned the lights on and the hiss stopped. Before she could think, there was a loud crackle and then an ear shattering bang. Everything went black.

Chad was driving passed again when he saw flicks of fir come out of the window of the apartment. Fire engines were outside and Chad had to sneak passed them to get to the door. Slipping inside, he coughed at the smoke and found Sonny's door soon enough. Kicking it down, he raced inside and heard a weak, broken voice.

"Chad, Chad h-help m-me." She stammered though gasps for air. "I can't b-b-breathe any muh-more." Sonny was trapped between furniture and he was taken over by panic.

"Hold on Sonny, you'll be fine I promise. I won't let you go that easily." She spluttered and her head fell onto the floor. "Sonny, Sonny come on please don't do this to me please!" He shouted to her but there was no answer. When she was free, he scooped her up into his arms and stumbled to the door, trying not to breathe in the toxic air. "Please, someone help her please I am begging you." He cried whilst he held her in his arms. The ambulance took her to the hospital while Chad got checked over by medics. He didn't sleep that night. He had nightmares about her and fire. He woke several times and when morning came, he looked terrible.

"Is she any better?" He asked over the phone to the hospital. His face fell as he heard the news of no improvement. "Will she pull through?" His heart was shattered as words poured into his ears.

"We aren't sure anymore Mr Cooper. I am so sorry but we do not think that she will." He nodded and put the phone down before mopping tears from his eyes. Days passed and she got better slowly. When she was okay to see, Chad was the first to be there.

"Hey you, feeling better?" She nodded feebly and lay her head down on the pillow. "I brought you some flowers and chocolates but there are no coffee creams. Sorry about that." He grinned and placed the flowers on the bedside table.

"Th-thanks Chad." She still stuttered but that couldn't be helped. "How badly am I injured?" He looked down at the floor as she inquired.

"Very badly I'm afraid. I'm sorry about what happened." She shook her head and placed a hand on Chad's shoulder.

"It's not your fault." He nodded and took hold of the hand.

"I know but I just keep blaming myself." He slept in the chair next to her hospital bed so that she could always feel safe. He woke in the middle if the night to hear Sonny screaming and flailing on the bed.

"No, no Chad help me! Chad, help me nooo!" Her pained screams broke Chad's heart as he listened to them and eventually woke her up. "It was horrible Chad. There was fire and I was all alone and you weren't there and the heat was intense." He placed a finger on her mouth.

"Shh, I know it's hard but you will stop having nightmares soon enough." She looked up at him and let a couple of salty tears drip down her face.

"Thank…you Chad." She cried between broken sobs and wrapped her arms around him. "There's room for another one in here you know." He smiled and climbed next to her. She rested her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. "I love you Chad Dylan Cooper." She whispered as she drifted off to peaceful sleep.

"I love you too Sonny Munroe. My Sonny Munroe." He sighed and kissed her forehead.


End file.
